


恒春旅游攻略

by Mengte_M



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengte_M/pseuds/Mengte_M
Summary: 送给之源想念我们的狼狈夏天





	恒春旅游攻略

0906  
岳明辉在雨季开始前的最后一个月抵达台湾，台北两日后便再往南。捷运只到高雄，想去恒春还要走好一段路。恒春恒春，绿植，沙滩，海岸，永远的春天。这个北回归线以南的小镇，是游客想要去往垦丁沙滩、鹅銮鼻公园等景点的最优落脚点。一路景色很美，只是来接客的面包车司机过于健谈，颇为败坏游客拍照赏景的兴致。在他用骄傲的口吻谈起就是用这辆车把路上骑机车的大陆游客逼进路边灌木丛时，岳明辉终于忍无可忍地戴上了耳机，心情烂得像他留在北京的一切。

两个小时后他终于捱到预订的民宿门口，跳下车时才感出脚步虚浮；三层小楼外墙染成紫色，黑色铁艺护栏上挂了个小木牌: Bay Romance*.他预订之前还偷偷嘲笑过这个名字，等真正见到倒也觉得有点可爱。推门进去，前台里坐了个大高个儿，低着头估计在玩手机，听到动静抬起头，两人的眼神撞到一起。岳明辉心里冒出小小的一个声音：哇，好凶。但是下一个瞬间高个子就笑了，这笑容冲淡了极有攻击性的眉眼：“您好。”声音很沉，但是能听出来还很年轻。  
“你好你好，我订了房间，9月6号到15号。”岳明辉把手机掏出来点开自己的订单页面，方便年轻的房东对照着在登记册上写写划划。“明辉。”那人念一遍他的名字，又笑，这一次露出了牙齿。  
“你的房间在二楼，等会儿我和您一起上去…”他侧过身子在一大串钥匙里翻拣，低头皱眉的时候显出点涉世未深的稚气来。他的鼻梁眉骨生得很好。“游玩攻略的话可以参考前台的小册子，联系租车也可以和我们说。”岳明辉说好，提着箱子准备先上楼。  
“给我吧。”他站起来，好家伙，真高——岳明辉一米八三高个儿还差了他小半个头，发梢堪堪过人家耳朵。房间在二楼，岳明辉托着行李箱侧面跟在那人身后，爬楼梯的时候忍不住偷偷打量：这肩膀，这胳膊，在心里叹口气，果然是我举的铁还不够——  
“哥哥，你是92年的对吧？我叫你哥哥可以吧？”  
“成啊，没问题。你哪年的？”  
“我96。”  
“还在上学吧？听你口音不是台湾人。”  
“暂时先不了，之前在北京上学。老家在山东青岛。”  
每个人身上都带点故事。岳明辉听着男孩嘴里从南到北兜兜转转，很尊重地选择不寻根问底。  
“诶，这么巧，我也在北京。以后有事需要帮忙，愿意的话和哥哥说一声。”  
“听出来了。”男孩提着箱子稍稍喘气，“那先谢谢哥哥啦。”

接钥匙的时候岳明辉才想起来还没问过男孩的名字。  
“卜凡。叫我凡子就成。”岳明辉说好，伸出手去，郑重地握了握。

0907  
来到恒春的第二天，岳明辉一觉睡到了中午十一点。醒来之后他饿得不行，晃下楼来就看见昨天帮忙搬行李的大帅哥在走廊的小冰箱旁煮面。葱段和蒜片哗地一声冲进油里，香得不可思议，是典型的北方炝锅的方式。他靠在墙边默默欣赏了一下那漂亮的肩颈线条，又咽咽口水，吹了个口哨算是打招呼：“这附近有超市吗？”  
“过了十字路口有家711。吃饭了吗哥？”  
你说呢。“没呢，想着买点泡面什么的…”  
“一块儿吃点吗？有富余碗。不着急吧？”  
岳明辉猝不及防愣怔一下。很久以来他都觉得身后有什么东西赶着，以至于必须要万事完备，或者破罐破摔，没人安慰过他不着急。于是他在一屋子的葱蒜炸油香味里心安理得地避难：“我不着急。”  
于是卜凡接着煮面，岳明辉还是出门，一是买点酒，二是认认路。他方向感太差，俗称找不着北，为了以后不饿死，也得记得怎么走到便利店去。所以等他回来的时候，桌子上的面都快坨了。卜凡脸上全是不可置信又想拼命保持礼貌的纠结：“…哥。要是你五分钟再不回来我就要出门找你去了。”  
岳明辉把装着零食和啤酒的塑料袋放在桌上，粗声粗气地说：“我认认路。”  
——就出门直走再转个弯！但是卜凡明智地选择了沉默：“吃饭吧吃饭吧。”他看着这个哥哥坐在旁边的高脚凳上，推过来一罐啤酒后就开始坦坦荡荡地埋头咬面条，只留个发旋给他，吃相可是不怎么好看。他的筷子捏得很靠下，卜凡记得妈说过这样的人不会落在离家太远的地方。他联想到北京，北京最无情，但是总会给她真正的孩子最仁慈的宽容，而且这种牢固的连结从来不允许外人打破。  
他在这里久了，遇见过很多人：结伴同行的朋友，浓情蜜意的情侣，周游世界的背包客。那你呢，以什么借口、有什么理由？他看一眼岳明辉毫无防备露出的半截手臂上和青色花纹，手指无意识地轻轻敲着桌沿。

0910  
“岳哥！下来吃饭了！”  
“马上马上！”  
卜凡把碗碟摆在茶几上，捞起毛巾擦干手。  
怎么形容这几天呢？旅游旺季已经过去了，三层小楼算上卜凡自己就只有四个人，其中只有岳明辉来了四天在屋里呆了四天，冒头的时间集中在饭点和晚间的电视转播球赛。他在一楼小厅的时候倒是颇多，卜凡前台坐得百无聊赖，又正巧两人年纪相仿，很容易就玩到了一起。熟络起来之后岳明辉根本压不住性子，举手投足间十足十皇城根下长养的北京小爷作派，说出话来就要噎人，打游戏就要争个高低。他傲得让人生气。卜凡咬牙切齿，大手揽着他的头摇来摇去：“你们北京人都这样吗？”岳明辉这种时候特别识时务，他就是有这种黏糊糊道个歉就能轻易被原谅的本事：“哥，哥，别摇了，我给北京人丢脸了，哎呦喂，头晕头晕。”  
卜凡想起那很重的京腔和扎手的黑色短发，弯弯嘴角。

“老岳！下来吃饭了！”  
“马上马上！”  
岳明辉含着牙膏沫含含糊糊地回应，仰头漱口。  
怎么形容这几天呢？这期间岳明辉最远的移动距离就只有从民宿门口到便利店，去了最著名的景点就是客栈前一条街的夜市，不幸的是和他在台北逛过那些的实在是大同小异，还不如凡子的面条好吃。男孩间的友谊真是一碗饭一杯酒一首共同喜欢的歌就能建立起来，第一天他们还郑重其事地握手，第三天就可以共享一副耳机了。虽然年纪差了四岁，岳明辉又自诩多出几年社会阅历，但卜凡偶尔露出的不合年纪的成熟稳重又让他觉得相长的岁月只是蹩脚的借口。但他又是最天真柔软的小男孩，岳明辉记得昨天他们赶在太阳落山前去街口的大排档打发晚饭，卜凡抱着老板新养的小狗舍不得撒手，回去的路上有点委屈似的和他抱怨：“你刚刚一直都没听我讲话。”  
岳明辉哪里是不听他讲话？他饭吃到后来是根本不敢再看卜凡一眼。那么大个子小心翼翼地抱着一小团毛毛狗，低头拿鼻子尖去蹭小狗的头顶，岳明辉看着卜凡手臂弯里的小狗一个劲儿往他怀里钻，心里软得一塌糊涂，思维也被搅乱了，卜凡抬起头来和他说：“我是真喜欢小狗，小孩也是；也真想养。”他的语气那么诚恳，眼睛那么亮，岳明辉马上就要脱口而出那咱们养，卜凡又说“算咱俩儿子”，这时候他已经什么话都说不出来了。  
Crush.岳明辉前两年埋头苦学雅思的时候就对这个单词记忆很深，莎士比亚也会在十四行诗里咏叹：我被爱情拦腰撞了一下啊！短暂的，热烈的，猝不及防的心悸，让他在那一瞬间统统感同身受了。  
他推开房门听见楼下手机外放的歌曲前奏，长笛唢呐和一声戏曲唱腔勾着他的耳朵。嘻哈大概是这个夏天台湾和大陆都最火热的话题，这首便来自总决赛的冠军之一，词曲间独有的江湖气格外令人着迷——他已经能想象到卜凡跟着节奏打拍子做手势的样子了。  
明明还是小孩呢。别太荒唐了。他无奈地想，最后理一次额前碎发，深吸一口气，下楼去了。

0911  
[16:20]  
卜凡看岳明辉打球。他个子高，往球架旁边一坐，场上的人就吹口哨：“来一场？”他看看岳明辉摇摇头，岳明辉就说：我打。他今天穿得很随意，半个月前如果有人告诉他你会不远千里打一场球，他一定骂那人有病。但是他现在只后悔自己没带双像样的鞋，帆布鞋怎么穿都觉得不够劲儿。我的北卡蓝*！他颇为惋惜地想，而且还能增高，穿平底鞋的自己和卜凡站一起乍一看好像只有一米七五，你说气不气人。卜凡抬头对活动手脚腕的他说：“哥哥你去吧，我给你加油。”他头一次俯视卜凡，在这个角度下，男孩的眼睛黑亮亮，看起来认真又可爱，好像自己真的有了个弟弟，他冲动地去摸卜凡黑黑的短发，手伸到一半生生刹住了——一般男孩都挺抵触被碰头发或头顶的，他周围人都这样，甚至自己也是，有的时候还会生气；但是手已经伸到一半也来不及缩回来，只能临时改道，在几秒钟内预测了几种情况，最后试探着蹭了蹭男孩的侧脸。  
他不知道这个动作是不是更意味不明些：“看哥哥给你打场痛快的。”

卜凡某种程度上是个很闷的人，他怕生也怕冲突。所以体育项目他都不太热衷，他看着岳明辉开场前定点投篮试手感，进率几乎是百分之百。有点炫技的成分在，可能是为了给对手个下马威。他应该专门练过投篮，这是个很讨巧的手段，较易达成且效果显著。他也会是高中或者大学时候篮球场的常客，原因的话，喜欢和让人喜欢兼有**。卜凡想象一下岳明辉再早一些的岁月，脑海里勾勒出一个愣头愣脑又有点目中无人的小年轻，什么都玩，也会玩儿；会有挺多小姑娘喜欢他，然后为他伤一次心。  
他们某种程度上完全不同。

这场球打到太阳快落山，岳明辉下场的时候满头满脸的汗，T恤胸前领口处湿透小小的一片。“酷的bro!”卜凡跳起来给他捧场，顺手把还剩的半瓶饮料递过去，他也不嫌，仰头就喝了大半，然后痛快地吼了一声。察觉卜凡在看，他才意识到刚才有点不太稳重了，于是不好意思地笑笑，虎牙冒出个尖尖：“挺久没打了。”  
卜凡用那种很专注的眼神看他。他有一种被探究的错觉，更不自在起来：“怎么了？”  
“在想咱们晚上吃啥。骗你的！在想你篮球打得好。”  
“哈。那咱今儿晚上吃啥？”

回去岳明辉先洗澡，卜凡翻翻冰箱里的东西，想着晚饭的菜谱。这时候电视里开始播晚间新闻，播音员说今天是9月11日，他意识到岳明辉已经来了五天了。他才认识他五天，却好像已经相识很久很久了。  
岳明辉冲完澡下楼，湿着头发挤到他旁边洗菜，唧唧歪歪地抱怨叶子不好摘，发梢擦过卜凡的鼻尖，哗啦啦的水声把主持人的台湾腔盖过。

0912  
[0:15]  
卜凡在屋顶露台上抽烟。岳明辉睡前习惯性找卜凡聊天，屋里屋外转了一圈没见到人，一抬头，墨蓝天空里一点猩红烟头忽明忽灭，星星映照着一个熟悉的模糊背影，好像在诉说什么心事，他不该打扰、不该过问。但是那个影子看起来又很孤独，他看着看着，觉得坐在那里的好像是自己。他一口气跑上三楼，推开露台门的时候微微喘气。他拿着一罐三得利桃子酒，刚刚在吧台随手拿的，手指摩挲罐口，能感觉到一些轻微的凹痕。他把罐子往地面上磕磕，发出点动静，示意自己来了。  
卜凡冲他勾勾手。他过去挨着他坐下，轻轻贴着他凉丝丝的小臂皮肤。卜凡问他：“喝的什么？”也不等回答，就一手夹着烟，一手拿过了易拉罐。一仰头，喉结滚动。  
“没劲。娘们唧唧的。”这是喝完之后的补充评价。  
“那你烟给我。”岳明辉摊开手，卜凡把烟递给他。他吸一口，腮陷进去，阴影加深了侧脸的轮廓，颧骨和下颌的角度都好看。一吸一呼，白色的雾隔开了两人的视线。  
他们就这样分享了同一罐啤酒和同一支香烟。沉默和烟雾包裹他们，屋顶在今夜成为二人共乘的孤舟，在天地星河之间缓缓流淌。

 

0914  
[17:15]  
屋前一百米就是海，房子建在高台，要想下去得绕到另一头。今天晚饭吃得早，岳明辉出门去扔垃圾猛然想到这么多天了还没正经看过一次海边，回来兴冲冲地要拉卜凡一起，卜凡摇头说那片不是白沙滩，要想去玩还得远些，海滨沙滩更好看也更安全。岳明辉唧唧歪歪嫌麻烦，一屁股坐到沙发上不挪窝。卜凡已经习以为常这不称职的懒散游客，看那耍赖的样子也气笑了，妥协了一下说：“你想不想去。去的话我开车带你。”  
岳明辉哇了一声从沙发上滚下来：“花钱吗哥哥？”  
我也觉得还是我像个哥哥些。卜凡瞬间觉得自己二十岁的身体盛着三十岁的灵魂：“我自愿的，哥哥。”他把哥哥两个字咬得重重的，“到时候你退房评价多夸夸我帅就可以了。”然后偷偷打量面前人的反应。  
岳明辉承认自己从沙发上站起来的动作是有一瞬间迟疑的，但是他必须表现出毫不在意：“那一言为定啊。回来给你买酒。”然后人模人样地拍着短裤上根本不存在的土。  
“行。”

说走就走。卜凡把车从库里倒出来，看架势还真像那么回事。岳明辉在外面一手举一根冰棍，等车停到面前打量打量前轮，摆得挺正。他钻进副驾：“可以啊。”卜凡探过身帮他把安全带拉上：“那可不。”声音落在耳边有种不切实际的骄傲和温柔，热的鼻息擦过颈侧，岳明辉感觉手脚都有点软，冰棍拿不稳，融化的巧克力脆皮混着奶油沾到手指上。他调整呼吸，等卜凡坐正了，努力不动声色地说：“有纸吗凡子？冰棍化了，我得擦擦手。”  
“没办法，天热就这样。”卜凡接过其中的一根，把岳明辉的左手解放出来，再抽几张纸巾帮他擦黏糊糊的手指。岳明辉手指不是细长的那种好看，指甲盖偏圆，被自己咬得很秃，隐约有斑驳的细小伤口。卜凡之前就注意到他这个毛病，咬手的岳明辉有一种与年龄无关的稚气，家里人要么惯他太狠了，要么就是没管过。“你看看你，多大人了天天咬手。”岳明辉撇撇嘴，但是手上不动，温顺地等着卜凡擦干净自己的指腹和指缝。  
擦干净之后，卜凡露出一个孩子气的笑脸。岳明辉觉得心里满，塞了一兜彩虹糖似的。

他们临时决定，出来的时间不是很合适，到垦丁一定不会太早，到时候海水一冷就不适合再下水了，但是能赶上落日，“反正你也不会游泳”。卜凡目不斜视地开车，路两旁的棕榈树快速后退，岳明辉不咬手了，外面景色很美，他怕来不及看：“哎哎，开慢点儿。”  
“一直看侧边儿，一会儿你就得晕车。”卜凡从后视镜里瞥他一眼，脚下还是稍微收了油。  
“小岛还是挺好的。比我想象得美，但是好像没那么发达。对吗？”  
“比起北京肯定污染少。”  
“我之前的印象还是偶像剧流行的那个时候。感觉特别…潮流？时尚？总之各方面都很靠前。”  
卜凡被他的形容词逗笑了：“是。但是好像过了那个繁荣时代了，现在电视里全是引进的大陆古装剧。我刚过来的时候无聊得要死，把花千骨都看了两遍。你想想，我的老天。”  
岳明辉想象卜凡团在民宿客厅的沙发里百无聊赖地打哈欠，电视里播着门派恩仇，但是大个子的思绪早不知飘哪儿去了。怪可爱的。他在这画面里伸个懒腰，几乎是无意识地问：“你来多久了？”  
“一年多。”  
“还适应吗？”  
“不就这么过来了。海岛挺养人。”  
“对对，也养你。”

其实岳明辉还想多问一些。比如，为什么不上学了；比如，想不想家；比如，是怎么到了那间小小的民宿去，在那里过很久；比如，还回不回青岛？还回不回…北京？

北京是我的城。你再来的话，就不必再走。

但是这些他都不会说，成年人自有分寸和尺度。他又开始啃指甲上的倒刺：“我房子到后天对吧。”  
“…对。”

卜凡开车的机会不多，偶尔载房客来两次海边，他都尽职尽责地做导游和司机，副驾驶不会有人，路上也不多说废话，到了目的地就买个椰子在车后座里玩手机睡觉。海嘛，他觉得可比不上青岛。但是这次不一样了，并肩坐着的两个人，分享的同一片车前窗，没散尽的奶油糖精气味，都是热闹的、新鲜的。如果一直开下去，他们就能结伴完成一次环岛自驾，在汽油耗尽、精疲力竭之前，在房租到期、旅行结束之前，回到原点重新看一看海滩。  
海也涌着波涛蛊惑他：再看一看我吧！岳明辉已经小小地欢呼着冲过去了，把鞋子袜子留在了副驾驶座上，一边跑一边跳着把裤脚卷到小腿，喊着他：“来呀凡子！快点快点！”  
不过是北纬20度的太平洋而已，和北纬四十度的一样叫太平洋，大哥有什么好讲二哥的呢？那人咋咋呼呼的，也太小孩子气了，不像个大人。落了一半的太阳把天与海间的一切染成橘黄色，游客已经走得差不多了，寂静包围中，岳明辉的嗓音是唯一的音符。天地间仿佛只有他们两个人，岳明辉回过头来招手，橘色也把他映衬得温柔。  
快涨潮了，等到月亮出来，这一片沙滩都会被淹没，人们白天在这里的一切痕迹都会被洗掉。卜凡回想一下月亮悬在粼粼海波上的景色，月亮熠熠生辉，月亮在海面上跳跃。  
他从没这么喜欢过月亮，又怅然若失。

他走过去把外套披到岳明辉肩上。“太阳落了海边会冷。你不习惯。”

 

[21:20]  
岳明辉是被压醒的。他睁开眼睛想动动，感觉身侧贴着个热乎的毛绒绒脑袋，是卜凡歪在身边也睡着，游戏手柄还握在手里。两人挤着一张窄沙发，他一低头就能清楚地看到黑色的短发和发旋。  
回来的时候他们都保持了沉默，对面的车灯一次次短暂地映亮两人的脸颊。岳明辉没捱住睡了过去，也不知道什么时候回来、自己是怎么躺在沙发上的。没开灯，电视屏幕闪烁着暂停的马里奥制造，音量被调到最小。卜凡睡着的样子很乖，微微嘟着嘴唇，只是眉头稍微皱着。像小朋友。岳明辉心里咕嘟咕嘟溢着泡泡，手指轻轻抚平那皱起的眉头，向下擦过太阳穴、颧骨、耳廓，犹豫一下，指尖探进了鬓角的青茬，慢慢地摩挲。  
卜凡因为这触碰醒过来，下意识握住了那只在耳侧作乱的手。岳明辉没动，只是用很低很低的声音说：“醒啦。”  
卜凡点了点头，发茬蹭着手指，发出细微的沙沙声。岳明辉把手转过来，让每一根手指都准确地嵌进卜凡的指缝。黑夜掩盖罪行，也让头脑麻木。他合拢五指，哑声说：“凡子，我再住几天，好吗？”

 

 

0918  
造化是神奇之手，是鬼斧神工。中国有最典型的季风带，它带来四五月持续的江南梅雨，在六月北上，途经长江，淮河，黄河，八月抵达北京，九月再向北做出一点尝试，十月迅速跳回南部。于是  
恒春的雨季来了，气势汹汹、猝不及防。  
岳明辉已经在这个小镇停驻了整整十三天。房费续了又续，折扣叠了又叠，喝空的玻璃酒瓶摆满了门前的水泥台。他胖了一些，短袖下的手臂上有条明显的晒黑分界。711他跑熟了，一边和收银小哥打哈哈，一边等加热的速食，一扭头，雨就泼下来了。“嚯。”收银小哥倒是见怪不怪：“不如吃完再走。”  
“你凡哥还在家等着呢。”岳明辉买的两份，自然不能吃独食。再说他习惯了，两个人腿挨腿地挤在沙发里吵吵闹闹的感觉特别爽。  
“让他等咯。”  
“你小子，等我告状去。”  
“算啦，知道你们两个好。去结婚吧。”  
“就你话多。”岳明辉抄起手边巧克力板作势打人，转了话题，“也不知道这雨啥时候能停。”  
“是喔，说不定。”

岳明辉又等了两分钟，雨都没有停的架势。帆布鞋磕磕地面，这双还是卜凡陪他跑了一趟高雄买的。又想起卜凡了，不如说这两分钟里他就没有不想着这个人的时候。十二点过了，他也不打电话来问问，就不饿不着急吃饭？算啦，还是我打吧。  
“喂，凡子。我忘拿伞了…哎呀。你能不能来接我一趟？”他在喊卜凡名字的时候就没憋住，用了自己都没意识到自然亲昵的语气，连带着看收银小哥也眉眼带着笑。他没察觉的东西太多了，小哥摇摇头。

卜凡赶到的时候岳明辉还靠在柜台边，抬头看见大个子从马路对面走近，隔着玻璃门露出笑脸和虎牙，“来啦，”他用口型说。

两人和收银小哥告别，卜凡很自然地接过装满的白色塑料袋，岳明辉两手都空了，就把伞接过去。伞下有只存在于雨天的秘密。雨帘做隔挡的狭小空间有种说不出的暧昧，岳明辉难得安静，他额外买了根雪糕，此刻正咬得心不在焉。走着走着，卜凡把手搭上了他的肩膀。这个动作没有任何自然的成分，过轻、过于小心翼翼了，像轻轻落在肩头避雨的蝴蝶。岳明辉不动声色看一眼卜凡，搓搓手指想想，把咬过两口的雪糕递到他嘴边。卜凡停下来，揽着肩的手滑到颈侧，把他往自己身旁带一带，就着他的手咬了一口。  
之后他们两个人继续往前走。没有人说话，卜凡的手也没有再离开过岳明辉的脖颈。

 

0919  
卜凡这两天明显地有些闷闷不乐，以至于心不在焉的时候很多，岳明辉在第三次喊他帮忙递盐罐未果后崩溃了：“都快糊了！凡子！啥时候起锅来着？”  
他开始学着做饭。成年后离家几年里独身一人没被饿死首要感谢餐饮业和互联网的蓬勃发展，如今他也想感同身受。切菜，热锅，记住火候的大小和下锅的顺序，听见“哧”的第一声锅响是怎样的心情？切菜的时候卜凡在身后环住他，手指握着手指，背脊靠着胸膛，呼吸和说话声全在耳畔颈边。“要把指尖收起来，有点像弹琴，指关节顶着刀面就不会切到…这样。”岳明辉温顺地任卜凡摆弄自己的手指，他最没权利质问身后的人在想什么，为什么他们之间的气氛如此。他们在有关现在和将来的问题上装聋作哑得格外默契。

做饭是一个很神奇的事情。卜凡教他切土豆，扬言最重要的是要和这根茎类植物产生心灵的共鸣，有灵魂的土豆是做好菜的基础。岳明辉哭笑不得，可卜凡的态度虔诚得不像在开玩笑。他三分调笑七分困惑，一手土豆一手削皮器，全都举到卜凡眼前去：“你认真的？”卜凡笑得直拍腿：“当然是逗你呢！小心别削了手…哎哎哎，土豆不能把人砸死…”

英国有句谚语是，如果有困惑，请去图书馆，可现在看来，去厨房大概同样能解决问题。刀的握法，如何发力；下刀的角度，一次次切出平行等宽的细丝。在充满锋利刀具和难以控制的油烟的小小空间，你很难不去集中注意。厨房里最无用的就是细碎的杂乱情绪，一个不小心，它就会给你来个教训。岳明辉把流血的手指背到身后，去前台找创可贴，被从房间里出来的卜凡一把抓住：“我看你手。”  
“没…不是，咋啦？”  
“我看看。”男孩圈住他的腕骨拉到眼前，力度和动作都不容拒绝，“是不是？又切到了。”  
岳明辉试图把手抽回来：“哎呀，贴一下就行，没事儿的。”

“你怎么这么不让人放心…”

岳明辉抿嘴看着卜凡低头皱眉的样子，好像回到了推着行李箱进门，看见坐在前台的男孩的第一天。他想起那天天特别晴，汗微微湿过T恤前襟，男孩听到动静抬起头来，额前的头发蓬松柔软，笑意冲淡了攻击性的眉眼。温柔浪漫，相遇邂逅，是乌托邦，是永无岛，是过眼云烟，是南柯一梦——

“…还特别狠心。”卜凡从兜里摸出一个创可贴，把小小的伤口仔仔细细地贴好，再把自己的手指一根一根塞进岳明辉的指缝，用力扣紧。这次他直视了哥哥的眼睛，“你什么都要躲吗？”

“我没有…”  
“那你现在是在干什么？”  
“和你牵手，操！”岳明辉有点崩溃，这种被迫直面各种麻烦的场面让他无所适从。可卜凡没有放过他的意思，好像他再也不会退让分毫了似的：“那天下雨，你让我去接你。为什么不买一把伞？你就在711里，门口一桶那种透明伞。是你不知道还是我不知道？你糊弄谁呢岳明辉？”  
岳明辉一直以为是大雨成全了他的拙劣骗局，到头来还是卜凡，只有卜凡。他眼前闪过许许多多片段和画面，哑着嗓子反问：“那你呢？海边回来那天为什么不把我叫醒，让我自己走下车？你也没多聪明——”  
他的话没有说完，因为卜凡已经凑上来吻住了他。男孩气势汹汹地咬他的嘴唇，可能泄愤的成分更多一些。岳明辉是体面人，体面人讲究什么？礼尚往来。于是他也凶狠地回吻，一下一下舔着卜凡的牙关，舌头终于探进口腔，再想伸回去却不被允许，被捏住了下颌亲了个够本儿，卜凡像小孩嘬奶一样亲他的唇峰和舌尖，纠缠之际发出啧啧的声响。他被亲得头晕脑胀，血液全从脑子冲到下身去了，两个人胡乱蹭着对方，这样子可是一点都不体面。他们两个人多可笑啊，各自破绽百出又心照不宣。岳明辉在亲吻的间隙抚摩卜凡的颧骨和脸颊，摸了湿乎乎的一手，又手忙脚乱地帮着擦眼泪：“哎哟，这么大人了。”拍拍他的后背，“爱哭鬼。”

 

 

后来  
秋天再来的时候，卜凡买了到北京的机票，出航站楼的时候推一个黑色行李箱，恒春两年的记忆都装在里面。岳明辉在护栏外等他，在混乱的人流中一眼认出高大的身影，招手的时候笑得克制矜持。他今天人模人样地穿西装打领带，没人知道那道貌岸然外表下肩头落着铁铸花蕊，左手臂上青色的纹路繁复。纹身是爱人的暗语和哑谜。卜凡大踏步走来，伸出双臂拥抱他。  
男孩像冰川，哭的时候冰川融化，再笑起来就是春天。  
他要春天永远留在身边。


End file.
